Where the Wicked Things Are
by flyinglemons96
Summary: When sex crazed mythical creature comes to mystic falls and casts a curse on the Mystic Falls gang that brings out their inner most desires and inner most demons, will they stand strong and fight or will they fall down and give in? Also featured ships: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Bonnie/Jeremy and others in later chapters.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey everyone this is the first part of my contribution to kinktober, I may continue to add to it after October. And for those of you following my other story Please Don't Go, dont worry I still plan on updating that one. This story is gonna be rated m for mature themes and adult content. You've been warned ;). I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter One

"What the hell do you mean there is some sort of unnamed supernatural threat coming Bon Bon?" Damon said in a seething tone over the phone. "_I mean just that, for the first time in a long time I had a vision like when died… But this was so much more different. I could just see it so clearly, but at the same time it didn't make any sense at all._" "And why pray tell are you telling me this Sabrina?" "_Because whatever it was is gonna change things for all of us. And the worst part is this threat will look human, but she was so much more than that. She just might show up at any time. And from the couple of times I have had visions,her appearance is constantly changing. I'm having Alaric look into it but so far he's got nothing._" "Well that's just great. And now with my idiot brother out of town… Oh crap did just say that out loud. Oh well now you know." "_What the hell Stefan left?_" Bonnie was angry. "Yeah Elena didn't tell you?" "_No, but she did mention she had something she wanted to tell me at school tomorrow before history class._" "Sounds perfect maybe I will stop by, I don't like the idea of some random supernatural threat coming into my town and trying to harm the people that I care about." "_I thought you didn't care about anyone Damon?_" Bonnie teased. "I… I… Oh. Shut up Bonnie, its late and I'm staring a stupid invitation to a Halloween party, from your blonde bestie. What on earth would possess her to send me one, why would she even think i would want to go." "_I was there when she was sending them out, and so was Elena, in fact I think it was Elena who suggested that Caroline invite you._" Bonnie said unknowingly hitting a nerve. "Oh? Okay. Well I will just let you go then I have some business to take care of." And before she could reply back he was off the phone and made off like a bat out of hell over to Elena's house. He jumped into her bay window since it was already open, but when he went to sit and receive his lecture about just using a door like a normal person, he noticed she was nowhere to be found. He began to panic, until he didn't, he stopped the minute he heard her in the shower of her bathroom. And then his mind began to wander, thoughts of her in the shower, lathered in soap, dripping wet,oh the things she could do to him and she wasn't even in the same room. "_Control yourself Damon, she's your brothers girl remember, just because Steffy left doesn't mean you can jump her bones._" Damon told himself. However his body was disagreeing.

He didn't know how he ended up laying on her bed but there he was. And he could hear her every move. Suddenly the shower turned off causing Damon's cock to stiffen harder than it already was. Damon quickly threw one of her spare pillows over the very obvious bulge in his pants. Elena didn't even notice him laying there as she sauntered out of the steamy bathroom, as she casually dropped her fluffy white towel to the floor to reveal her naked form. Damon was in awe of her body, he needed her, he wanted her, in so many ways, ways he couldn't begin to tell her. She turned around and nearly screamed when she saw him. "Damon! What the hell!" "Sorry, I couldn't look away, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." "Okay Damon how drunk are you this time." Elena said searching for clothes. "I'm not sweetheart. I just stopped by to thank you for thinking of me, with the whole invite thing to Care Bears Halloween party." Elena was on to him, when she was with Matt he used a pillow for the same thing when his sister walked in on them kissing. Now only wearing a loose T-shirt. "I see your still sporting Steffy's old T-shirts." "Yeah well, just because he left doesn't mean I can't enjoy his clothes." Elena frowned. "Oh no, your not frowning on my watch. That sinches it I'm sleeping over Jer is staying at Rics tonight right?" "Yeah, it was all Jeremys idea too, he feels like Alaric could the company since well ya know, and Jer could use a father figure in his life." Elena told him. "Good because there is something I have to do." Damon sprung off the sped and sped over to her with his vamp speed. "God Elena you smell incredible." Elena gasped. Her heart was racing, why was it racing? She couldn't have feelings for him, not like this. And then Katherines words came back to haunt her 'It's okay to love them both, I did.' Damon was barely inches away from here, and she was becoming weak. "Elena, I believe you are bleeding." "Oh yeah sorry, I cut myself shaving in the shower." Damon laughed. "Oh don't be sorry, I'm not my brother remember, I can control my thirst, however you smell delicious." Damon tried to resist his urge to take her right then and there.

"If you must know, your brother called me. He told me he needed space, something about his feelings had changed." Elena started sniffling. Damon saw tears forming in her eyes. He became livid. "Oh no! I will kill him! He doesn't get to do this to you." "He said that the reason he was leaving was because we have grown apart, that we have both fallen for other people. He said that he heard me calling out someone's name in my sleep. He even said that I confessed feelings for someone in my sleep." Damon became intrigued. "Oh really? Is that so?" "Yeah, and I haven't had the courage to confess these feelings to this person because I'm terrified of what they will say, and but since Stefan told me that he has feelings for Katherine I just feel so empty inside, except for this little glimmer of hope that this someone feels the same way." "Well I can tell you right now, if I ever see my brother again and the she devil herself is with him I might just lose it. And and on the note of how the other person feels does this answer your question?" Damon leaned in close to her lips and placed a scorching passionate kiss on her lips. As he pulled away her legs nearly buckled under her. "How did you know?" Damon couldn't really tell her, that he could smell her arousal the minute she spotted him on her bed. Damn vampire senses. "I think I have always known, or maybe I haven't but I need you to know that I feel the same way, maybe more."

Before Elena realized what she was doing she tackled damon to the floor and began kissing him as if her life depended on it. "Mmmm, as much of a turn on as this is elena, there is so much I would want to do with you but I want to make sure that you really feel this way." But before he could finish his thought Elena was gyrating her hips against his. "Oh Lena, your killing me here." "Shhh. Trust me I want this." He couldn't help but still smell the blood that was coming from her wound, "Lena it appears that your leg is still bleeding." "Oh no, I thought I cleaned it all up." The smell was intoxicating. "Kiss me Damon." Damon felt himself hardening beneath her, she felt in too. Damon quickly flipped them over and within seconds they were on her bed. Damon worked his way down to where her leg was bleeding and began to lick up the blood. It was at this point that wearing his pants was becoming very painful. "Oh god Elena you taste exquisite. You taste like …." And before he could finish she looked him in the eyes and said the words he never thought he would hear. "Bite me. I always wondered what it would be like to bitten during sex and Stefan never wanted to." "Hold on Elena you want to have sex with me?" Damon was dumb founded, not only did she have feelings for him, but she was ready to jump into bed with him right this very minute. "Umm yeah, can I tell you a secret…" "Of course." Damon said his body now aching for her. "Those dreams where Stefan heard me calling out a name, it was you, I was having very intimate dreams about us together Damon, I was with you Damon, we were dating." Damon was shocked, "Damon I want this more than anything and if your brother does come back, well then he can stay away from me because all I want is you." Damon didn't say a word, but instead without a thought quickly shed all of his clothes except for his best Calvin Klein boxer briefs, that hugged his hips perfectly. "Be mine Elena." Damon pleaded with longing in his eyes. "Okay." "Okay?" Damon asked unsure of her response she nodded. "Well then now that you are all mine miss Gilbert there is one thing I have been dying to do with you." Damon told her, if they were gonna have sex he wanted to make it the best time ever. He got in her head. "Damon where are we?" "We are still in your room, but I'm in your head, I know how badly you want this and I want to make it perfect for you." "Damon just being with you makes it perfect. I dont need something fancy like a sunset on the beach. I just need you, inside me, right now!" Elena told him.

As he got out of her head he realized that his cock was now more erect than it was before, what was she doing to him. He shimmied out of the only clothing he had on and couldn't help but smile when he saw her staring at him just below his waist. "See anything you like beautiful?" Elena nodded as her cheeks blushed and her heart raced. She quickly removed her shirt. Now Damon was the one staring. "Hold on Damon. Condom." "Relax, vampires can't procreate, though we love to try." Repeating his words from their trip to Georgia. "I know, you mentioned that before, but what if my doppelgänger genes work different with your vampire blood." Elena said barely making sense and really just needing him. "Oh sweetheart, trust me, if my blood was anything special there would be a lot of little Salvatore's running around by now. Just relax. Trust me when I tell you I will be gentle and I won't hurt you." Elena looked at the raven haired vampire who was now eye to eye with her. "Damon, in my dreams you where the furthest thing from gentle, but you didn't hurt me, it felt so good, the only sad thing was when I woke up to realize it wasn't real." "Well then how about I give it a try." "Okay but in my dream, we were not here…" Elena began to trail off getting lost in her thoughts. "Oh really, where were we?" "Well for starters, we were in your bedroom, then your kitchen, then a big room with lots of books. And then we were here in my bed. We had the most passionate sex I could have ever dreamed of, all in one dream." Damon felt his cock twitch at the prospect of having her in his bed. "Well I would whisk you away to my room right now, but since we are both naked and extremely aroused I say we work our way backwards. And trust me, I'm about to give you a night neither of us will want to forget." Damon said seductively.

And with that he slowly thrusted inside her, causing a loud moan that bordered on a scream to escape from her perfect lips. "Oh Damon!" She moaned his name, it was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard. "Oh Damon, you feel better in real life than you did in my dreams, you feel like...ohhhh…." Elena could barely utter a coherent sentence. Damon thrusted faster, kissing her all over, and making mental notes of her body with his hands. He cupped her breasts and she bucked her hips. "Oh Damon, don't stop!" "Oh, don't worry beautiful, I won't." Damon told her with a sexy smirk.

After what seemed liked never ending bliss, Damon looked at Elena, he was impressed with her stamina, they had been having the most passionate sex either of them could ever imagine for almost two hours. They were still going.. "Oh Damon, I dont think I'm gonna be able to walk tomorrow, oh I'm getting close again." "Oh I know, I know." And just as they both reached their final climax, yelled the words Damon surely thought he would never hear. "I love you Damon!" Damons heart nearly stopped. "You do?" "Yes I love you Damon. Oh god Damon, I'm yours." Damon almost started crying he was so happy. "Well that's good because I love you too. And I'm never letting you go." Damon said kissing her all over then pulling out. He cleaned himself off, then scooted beside her in her bed , when he returned to her side she had fallen fast asleep, but the minute she felt the shift in her bed she cuddled right into his chest.

The next morning Damon was gone but there was a note on her vanity. "Dear my beautiful Elena, I left early this morning when I heard your brother and Ric come home, I love you and before even say anything, we should probably keep a low profile about for a while, besides I kinda like the idea of having you all to myself without Carolines disapproving glares. Especially since I decided to come visit you today at school when you least expect it. I also will compel Bon Bon to forget that I spilled the beans about my baby bro jumping ship, that way you two girls can cry it out if need be. Anyways, I love you, and hopefully we can live out the rest of you incredibly sexy dreams again sometime. All my love, Damon." As she put the note in her diary where she knew nobody would think to look, she quickly got dressed, realizing she was already running late.

As her day went on she felt like he was there watching her from afar, but he was nowhere to be seen. So she just ignored the feeling in her gut like something bad was about to happen.

"So Stefan just left?" Bonnie asked Elena as they grabbed their books from their side by side lockers. "Yeah, he said that he thought it would be best if we took a break for a while." "Well if it makes you feel any better I never really liked him that much anyways." A deep sultry voice said from behind elena. Elena nearly fell on the floor but instead fell into his arms. "Oh so your falling for me know huh?" Damon said doing his signature eye thing that made most girls nuts, and it never had an effect on Elena until right now. Her cheeks blushed and her heart began to race. "Damon I'm late for history with Alaric." She managed to peep out. "Oh great, do you mind if I sit in, it's been forever since I have seen a high school history class taught by my best friend." Damon said trying his hardest to keep the flirting to a minimum but for some reason he could feel the tension between them rising. "Excuse , Miss Bennett I believe you are late for my class, and yes Mr. Salvatore can join us today. In fact Damon would mind speaking on your knowledge of the war, leave the graphics out, and please don't make it seem like you lived it even though the three of us know you did." "Sure thing buddy, I would be happy too." Damon said as he turned back to look at Elena and without even thinking about it he turned to blow elena a kiss. "What the hell was that Elena? Are you and Damon a thing?" Bonnie asked. "Oh god no!" But the more Elena thought about the more it made her legs weak and her panties wet.

The good thing about Damon was he had an excellent memory he had visited Elena a couple of other times to make sure Stefan wasnt on a ripper binge , and he made sure to memorize all of her classmates. "Yes Damon before you ask we do have a new student she is from out of town, her name is Krystal." Damon and Bonnie looked at each other, wondering if this was it. Was this new student the unnamed threat? As Bonnie and Elena took their seats Alaric introduced Damon. "Good afternoon class, as you know this week we have been studying the war. And today I have decided to have a guest speaker come in and talk to you about his knowledge of such events." Alaric told the class. "Who is it Captain America?" Some kid in the back of the class joked. "No Paul, its my best friend Damon Salvatore. And one more comment like that and it will be another week of detention for you." "Okay, sorry ." The student apologized.

After class was over Damon turned to his buddy and asked him a question. "Hey is it okay if I hold one of your students after class, they seemed to have some questions." "That's fine, but be on your best behavior, these kids are very impressionable." Alaric left the classroom as a few students lingered. "Oh miss Gilbert, may I see you moment." Damon said calling her to the front of the class. "Yes ?" All the students had left by this point and it was just the two of them. "I just wanted to say how adorable you looked today while I was speaking to the class. I could barely keep my focus." Damon felt his cock getting hard once again just at the thought of her looking at him with her big brown eyes. "Oh Damon it looks like you need to get out of those pants." "Not yet, not here." "Okay fine, your lucky your cute." Oh god she felt so so dumb for saying that now. "Come here you." Damon said with a flirty glint in eyes. "God you look so sexy in that little denim skirt." Damon pulled her close to him so their bodies were touching. His hands cupping her bottom giving it light squeezes here and there. "Damon!" Elena squealed. "What?" Damon replied in mock innocence. "What if someone sees us?" Elena asked blushing. "Oh I'm not worried about that, if I were you, I would be more worried about people hearing us." Damon whispered seductively in her ear. "Damon…" Elena moaned his name. "Mmm, yes Elena?" But she didn't answer instead she slipped a hand into his pants and began stroking his member. "Ohhh…. Lena" Damon threw his head back as began to thrust his hips upward with each stroke. "Oh fuck Lena!" Damon grunted. And just like that his pants were around his ankles. "No underpants today?" Elena asked, getting more turned by the minute at the sight before her eyes. "Well I thought about it and then I realized they just get in the way. Especially when I want to do this…" And just as he said the word 'this' he hoisted up her skirt, tore off her panties and thrusted inside her. "Ohhh Damon!" She moaned, her heart raced. Elena suddenly saw a flash and suddenly they were separated. "What the hell was that" Damon scowled. Elena put her hand on her head and winced in pain. "Damon, somethings wrong." He looked into her eyes and then into her mind but kept his distance. The minute he returned to reality he knew what was happening but he wasn't quite sure how. "Damon, you have compelled me so many times, for my own happiness, and yet you sacrifice your own each time. Why?" "Isn't that what you do when your in love with someone, even if you know you can never have them." "Oh Damon." Elena pouted in sympathy. "Let's get out of here. I don't know what that big flash of light was, but I didn't like it and with Care Bears party right around the corner the less supernatural drama the better." Damon told her. "Okay let me just text Bonnie and Jer, make sure they're alright." Elena explained.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think, leave a review and let me know.I will try to keep updating as much as possible, thanks for reading and see you in the next one.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I know this originally started out as a kinktober fic, but due to a lot of writers block I was unable to complete it in the standard amount of time for that. That being said, this will be another story for you all to enjoy along with my other story Please Don't Go, that I hope to update soon. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. I hope you all enjoy this one and without further ado here is Chapter Two.

* * *

Chapter Two 

"Let's get out of here. I don't know what that big flash of light was, but I didn't like it and with Care Bears party right around the corner the less supernatural drama the better." Damon told her. "Okay let me just text Bonnie and Jer, make sure they're alright." Elena explained. "Sure, I would call my brother, but honestly right now if he is off with her and he knows what he did, he needs to be held accountable." Damon began to rant. Elena cupped his face feeling the prickles of his five o'clock shadow that was just barely there. She let out a soft laugh. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, you must have not shaved or something because I can feel your five o'clock shadow coming through." "Oh yeah, I was in a hurry to get here today, I wanted to make sure nobody was touching what is mine." Damon told her half lying. He didn't want to tell her about the possibility of some threat that may or may not be there and he had no clue what it would do if it was there. "Damon, somethings wrong, more than just the whole Stefan and Katherine thing, what aren't you telling me?" Elena asked, she always got treated like she was too fragile to hear any kind of bad news, but Damon was always real with her, he always told her the truth exactly how it was. "Okay well if I tell you, you have to promise me that you are not gonna go all crazy on me okay?" Damon reasoned. "Okay, fine just tell me, if people I care about are in danger, I want to know." Elena demanded. "God you're adorable when you get all feisty and demanding." Damon said deeply inhaling, trying to control himself. "Focus Salvatore! What the hell is going on!" Elena shouted. Damon pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. "I'm gonna need you to calm down a bit sweetheart, your heart is racing, and its making your blood pump faster, and it's making me more aroused and less focused on what I have to tell you." Damon told her. Elena took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm better now Damon, please tell me." "Okay, so Bonnie told me that she has been having visions again...Visions of this creature, that doesn't have a name but appears human and can change forms, she said she is having Alaric look into it but apparently he is coming up short." "Damon..." Elena sounded worried. "Yes?" "Can this creature kill? Can it hurt you?" "I don't know? But as far as I'm concerned, the only thing that could hurt me is if you left me, that would just break my heart." Damon said truthfully. "I love you Damon." "I love you too." Damon kissed her forehead.

"Anything back from anyone yet?" Damon asked. "Jer texted me, he said he's with Bonnie, Care is with Tyler and Matt, they are helping her pick up decorations for the Halloween party. I think we're in the clear." "I hope so, I will call Ric later tonight, but for now I would be happier if you stayed at my place for a while, its signed over to you anyways and we could have Bonnie spell it so you are completely protected as long as you are in the house..." Damon was starting to rant again. "I would love to stay at your place. I told Jeremy he could stay at Bonnies or Alaric's which ever he felt more comfortable, honestly I would rather him stay with Bonnie because then at least I know she isn't alone and they both have each other." Elena said, hoping her brother would act like a gentleman just like their father raised him to be.

As Damon and Elena left the school he noticed the new girl from Elena's history class standing in the parking lot with two other girls, he noticed that all three girls while they looked young they didn't look young enough for high school. "Hey Lena, who are those two other girls with the new girl?" Damon asked. "Oh them, those are her sisters I think? The taller one there with the darkest hair I think her name is Sybil, the one next to her is Seline and of course you already know Krystal from class today. Sybil and Seline are older and apparently go to college or something, that's what Krystal was telling me in chemistry today." "Oh okay, umm why don't we really get going before they see us, and I wouldn't encourage that friendship with that girl Krystal, something about her rubs me the wrong way." Damon told Elena. "As they got into his car Elena kissed him passionately, letting all the girls around them knowing he was hers, and letting all the boys know she was his.

Meanwhile over at Bonnie's house Jeremy was helping her with research in case Alaric really didn't find anything. "Anything Jer?" Bonnie asked. "No, but there is one thing I want to do..." "What?" Bonnie asked with her face buried in a grimoire. "This." Jeremy said as he slowly pulled the grimoire away from her and kissed her passionately. She pulled away for a moment to get some air. "Jer?" "Bon, I don't think I can go another day without you. And if these unnamed creatures bring the end of days I want you to be with me, I want to be your man, as cheesy as it sounds, I don't want to share you, I can't stand the thought of you being with another Luka, or someone like that or anyone for that matter." And as Jeremy was pouring his heart out Bonnie got a text from Alaric. "_I found it.I know what it is. It took some digging, and some random phone calls to people I normally don't call, but I got it. Text me back if you want to know more. ~Alaric_" The minute she read it she texted him back. "_Hey Ric, I really do want to know what you found out, feel free to call me or text me. ~Bonnie_"

"Ric texted me back." Bonnie told Jeremy. "Oh yeah, what did he say?" Jeremy asked curiously. "He said he found out what the thing is,and he has information, I texted him and told him he could call or text me with the info." And just like that, her phone rang. "Is that him?" Jeremy asked. "Yup." Bonnie told him. "Hey Alaric, what did you find out?" "_Well it's a little complicated, but the slang term for them is chameleons, since they can change their appearance at will to survive in any surrounding. They usually travel in packs of three, and are all similar in appearance. But for some reason their sole purpose is to cause chaos in one of the most unthinkable ways._" "And what's that?" Bonnie asked. "_To quote my source, they are sex crazed deviants and need to be stopped._" "Who was your source?" Jeremy asked since the call was on speaker. "_Okay well Bonnie isn't gonna like it, but, Klaus._" "What the hell!You called Klaus after everything!" Jeremy was angry. "_I had to. I was hitting dead end after dead end. And he had the answer. These creatures come into small towns like Mystic falls and prey on those who are heart broken, or not living up to their full potential in their love life, Klaus's words not mine. They also pick towns who have a larger population of people who have hidden feelings for other people. Klaus also mention that pack of chameleons he met only targeted towns with supernatural beings in it and people who were supernatural or associated with supernatural beings. So basically everyone we know._" "What about you Ric, are you okay?" Jeremy asked. "_Yeah, I'm fine, Klaus said these creatures have a quota, and can only cast the curse on a selected few. He said that the ones affected by the curse would see a flash of light and may or may not be jolted back from any activity they were doing before the flash._" Bonnie and Jeremy looked at each other with concern. "What exactly does this curse do?" Bonnie asked. And this was where Alaric felt awkward and uncomfortable. "_Call Klaus.. he said he could explain it if anyone had any questions._" Alaric gave Bonnie Klaus's number and then they hung up.

A few minutes later Bonnie called Klaus. "_Hello Bonnie. How may I be of service?_" "Hi Klaus,I was wondering what you could tell me about this curse that these so called chameleons casted?" "_Oh but of course. It's really quite simple. They like to target groups, usually it happens to be groups of friends that have exes within said friend group, they also like to target supernatural beings and if there's any sort of relationship drama or hidden feelings in said friend group they target it even more. And basically once the curse is cast, it will either bring out a person's inner most desires or their innermost demons of the intimate variety. And they won't lift the curse until everyone acts on it._" "And what if we don't?" Bonnie asked, noticing Jeremys lustful gaze. "_Well honestly, I have now idea, I have no trouble with them when they pass through, in fact it's somewhat of a fun time when they do._" "Yeah well that's easy for you to say Klaus, there are other things at stake here." Bonnie told him firmly. "_I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off so cavalier about all this but when you have been around for as long as I have you will learn that these creatures will be the least of your worries and you can have far worse enemies if you really seek them out._"

"Klaus be honest with me, other than all the stuff you told Alaric and me, what is their purpose?" "_They don't have one. Legend has it along time ago that the first of their kind was that of a cross between an incubus and siren, the perfect creature to destroy a relationship when you think about it._" Jeremy was confused. "What the hell is an incubus?" "_Well young Jeremy they are basically a male demon that are believed to fornicate with a female while she is asleep, however the legend says that this breed was always looking for something more and one day they found it in the form of the sirens._" "Sirens? You mean like mermaids?" Bonnie asked. "_First of all Mermaids and Sirens are not the same, Sirens have one thing in mind they will lure their prey to the ocean with the sound of a most angelic voice or they will appear as the most beautiful creature you have ever seen, and once they have you in their grasp, they will kill. Mermaids are much nicer and haven't existed for several centuries and honestly I didn't think this hybrid could possibly exist either. But I guess they do. The hybrids are the way they are because of their ancestors and the way of their people. The only way for them to survive and live is to cast that curse and feed off of the energy that comes from the repercussions of the curse. The are deluded forms of the original forms, since the time of the the first creatures , the ones that you have encountered do not have the capacity to kill, I know this as one of my contacts just let me know they are relatively harmless, and more annoying than anything else._" "Well thanks for the history lesson Klaus, but Bonnie and I have homework to do and she is helping me with my algebra, so thanks again, bye." Jeremy said hanging up Bonnie's phone and put it in his back pocket.

"What did you do that for?" Bonnie asked trying not to get angry realizing they were affected by the curse. "Bonnie, I know you will probably never see me the same way as I see you, or maybe you will someday, but right now even if you are feeling anything for me even just a tiny little fraction of something, put those feelings aside and make sure Caroline and the rest of our friends didn't get hit by the curse, and while I truly hate Stefan right now for breaking my sisters heart maybe you should give him a call and make sure he is okay, it's the right thing to do even if he didnt do the right thing by my sister." "Okay,fine and then were getting that pesky homework done." Bonnie smirked. "Bon, you know I was completely lying about all that right?" "I know. Doesn't mean you cant help me practice my magic. I'm gonna need all the practice I can get if we are going to find a way to defeat these things." Bonnie told him.

Bonnie snatched her phone from Jeremy's back pocket letting her hand linger there for just a moment. The phone rang about four times which was very unlike Caroline she usually picked up halfway through the second one. "Hey Care is everything alright over there?" Bonnie asked in concern. "_I think so? Why do you ask?_" "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes just answer the damn question!" Bonnie shouted. "_I um feel different, Tyler does too, and don't even get me started on Matt. It's like the two of them are spelled into acting like the most horny teenage boys you have ever met._" "Well your close.." "_What!?_" Caroline asked in shock. "Umm yeah, so there are these creatures that put a curse on us and our friends that basically forces you to live out your most intimate fantasies, to put it nicely, but Care I'm worried that these things could be dangerous regardless of what Klaus told me, he could have been lying, I'm sorry but I don't exactly trust him." "_Well then what do we do?_" Caroline asked concerned. "I dont know I'm gonna call my cousin Lucy, see what advice she has to offer, since Klaus seemed to be a dead end he really can't be trusted anyways." "_Okay well keep me posted, I have more control over my urges, but looking at matt and tyler right now I'm so sure they have much control over theirs._" "Okay I will, stay strong Care, I know you can, if anyone of us can it would be you." "_Thanks._" And with that they hung up.

Jeremy continued to look at Bonnie with an intense gaze filled with fire and lust that she had never seen before. "Jer, I'm gonna need you to calm down because in a little bit I'm gonna ask my cousin Lucy to stop by and see if she can help us figure out what in the hell is going on."

Meanwhile as Damon drove Elena home, he decided to drive extra slow and take the scenic route. "You know we could have been home already by now if you weren't driving like such an old man." Elena teased. Damon scoffed. "I'm not old, do I look old to you." Damon asked with a smug look forming on his face. "No you don't, I'm not having this silly argument right now. Let's just go home." Damon couldn't help but smile when she referred to his place as home. It warmed his cold undead heart.

As they pulled into the driveway they noticed Stefan's car was still parked there, though it had never left, however now there was another car parked there they both didn't recognize. But Damon could hear the familiar sound of his brother and the evil petrova saying things he would never dare repeat to Elena, but his greater concern was how did the bitch get in his house. "Elena stay here I have a bitch to stake." "No!" Elena yelled grabbing his forearm. "I know you want to kill her, and believe me I want to kill her to. But killing her won't solve anything. If she makes Stefan happy then I'm okay I suppose.." Elena told Damon, unsure if she really meant the last part. "Okay well then, why don't we show those two idiots what we lost." "Okay." Elena blushed. Damon sped her over to the front door kissing her passionately, he knew his brother was used to him doing this with other random girls, but never with Elena. Damon felt his pants begin to constrict, damn this curse. "Oh god! You're so sexy, you smell incredible, oh fuck." Damon made sure to keep her name to himself, he wanted to keep it a surprise for as long as possible. And then Elena spoke up in wave of breathless passion. "Oh Damon, I don't know how much longer I can hold out, I need you now!" And she wasn't kidding either, Damon was so attuned to her at this point he could smell her delicious arousal even if they weren't in the same room. At this point he knew just where in the house his brother and Katherine were, so he sped himself and his girl to living room and continued what he started at the front door. "Damon I can't wait anymore I'm gonna lose it in a minute." And in two seconds flat thanks to Damons impeccable vampire speed they were both completely naked. "Damon!" "Shhh!" Damon said as he kissed her all over her body. "Damon I don't think I can make it up to your room." Damon looked at her with a sexy glint in his eyes and whisked her away right in front of the fireplace where he speedily laid out a blanket and pillows so she would be comfortable, the fire was going, probably his brothers doing, he figured he might as well take advantage of it.

Just then as things were getting intense, a random thought popped into Damon's head, the thought of her asking him the other night if he could get her pregnant, who was he kidding he would love to be the father of her kids, he never dreamed of being a father, even when he was human, but then he met her and everything changed. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind, he knew he was close, but he knew he had a lot more in him. As his thoughts kept wandering his thrusts became more erratic, and her moans more erotic. "Oh god Damon! Dont Stop!" Suddenly he felt a strange sensation pulse through his member. It wasn't an orgasm it felt like tiny electric shocks jolting him, but then it went away. "Oh god Lena, I love you." And then he heard the car speed off and no sign of his brother or Katherine anywhere in the house. "Oh Damon! I'm so close, oh fuck." "Oh fuck Elena, oh god, I love you..." And then he said the one thing she wasnt expecting. "Oh fuck Elena , I love you, ohhhh, Marry Me?!" And somehow she already knew her answer. "Yes! I will marry you." Elena said bucking her hips into his. "Do you mean it? You really want to marry me?" "Of course I do. I love you Damon, so much." Damon smiled and kissed her roughly and passionately, and fucked her as if the future of their relationship depended on it.

A little while later as Damon and Elena layed snuggled up in front of the fireplace in pure bliss Damon heard the car pull into the driveway. "Okay babe, now as much as I want to flaunt our relationship in my brothers face I would much prefer to be the only to be blessed with the sight of your incredible nude form right in front of me." Elena nodded and Damon quickly scooped her up into his arms and sped up to his room. "Damon how can Katherine get into the house without an invitation? Unless it is some random horrible byproduct of this curse." "Shhh let's not worry about her right now, let's worry about the fact that I can hear both of our phones going off from here and we left them downstairs. Let me just throw something on real quick and run down and get them hopefully I won't run into my brother and the epitome of pure evil herself known as Katherine Pierce." Damon quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and sped downstairs.

"Seriously, you two your gonna make the flowers wilt." Damon said seeing Stefan and Katherine getting hot and heavy on the couch. "Oh please Damon, you still smell like her, and I'm sure she smells like you too brother. You just couldn't help yourself. You saw the opportunity and jumped on it." Stefan scowled. "Oh no Stefan! You don't get to do this! You don't get to leave her a crying sobbing mess, and then make me feel guilty after she confessed her feelings for me first. I'm happy for once brother why can't you see that." "I guess you are, but I will kill you if you hurt her." "Trust me Stef, I will take my daylight ring off and let myself burn if I ever hurt her." Damon told him seriously. "Good." Was all Stefan replied with. "Now if you don't mind I came down here to grab our phones." Damon said quickly grabbing the phones.

As he returned to his room he noticed that Elena was poking around his room. "See anything you like?" Damon asked flirtatiously. "Well other than the incredibly sexy man standing in the doorway, I couldn't help but notice that there was a ring in your sock drawer, it looked like a feminine version of the one you and Stefan wear." "Oh right that... um well how do I explain it." "Is it the same kind of ring?" "Yeah, but it was meant for me to give to someone, but that someone didn't exist until I met you." Damon confessed, Elena was almost crying. "Damon are you asking me to become a vampire?" "No, I would never wish this life on anyone, especially the love of my life. But it's basically the closest thing I have to an engagement ring right now, and it's spelled to keep the love of my life protected so it is truly meant for you." "Well then I will wear it." Elena said adoringly. Damon sped over to her and pulled the ring out of his sock drawer. And then got down on one knee. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" "I already told you yes. I can't picture my life any other way." Her confession made Damon's heart skip a beat. "I love you so much Elena." "I love you too Damon. I hate to ask but how did Stefan take the news I sorta heard him going off." "Well he didn't stake me, so he can't be that mad." Damon sighed. "Damon... be serious..." Elena told him giving him a look that always made him crumble, any look she gave made him fall apart. "Okay well seriously,do I really have to go to blondies Halloween party?" "Yes Damon,because I am not going alone, and ever since Stefan went off the deep end only to come back dating Katherine Pierce, oh god that makes me so mad, I just hate her so much." Elena's blood was beginning to boil. Damon got even closer to her,if that was possible and cupped her face. "Baby relax, I won't let that evil bitch lay a single finger on your beautiful head." Damon told her sweetly, than kissed her forehead. "You know Damon we have to tell them at some point, it's gonna be all over school." "I know, but for now my love, I like that you are mine, and only mine." Damon said in between kisses.

"You know Lena, we really can't go, I don't have a costume." "That's fine, we can go to the costume store and get you one." "Alright." Damon conceded. "And besides which we need to go to support Caroline she is going through a rough spot right now with Matt and Tyler, they both really care for her , and she really cares for both of them but she ultimately has a choice to make." "Well I'm just glad you made the right choice." Damon said as he kissed her neck.

As they arrived at the costume store a young sales girl who looked just about sixteen or seventeen greeted them. "Good afternoon my name is Sophie, if you need my help with anything, feel free to ask." "Oh thank you." Elena said kindly. As they wandered off to look at costumes Damon remembered seeing a familiar car in the parking lot. "Hey Lena did that car outside look like Care Bears to you?" "Yeah it did. Oh crap, that means she's here somewhere." "Relax babe, I can play it cool if we see her, and besides I would be able to hear her before she walked into the room." "Okay well then I think I saw a costume on the way in that I liked but I'm gonna need help with the zipper." She quickly ran to the front of the store and grab a couples Danny and Sandy costume from the movie Grease. "Oh hot! The idea of you in tight spandex pants and those sexy red heels. Mmm, you're doing wicked things to me..." Damon said as he could feel his pants tighten. "Well why don't we go try them on." "Elena said with a wink. "Don't mind if I do." Damon said kissing her and pulling her close to his body so she could feel the effect she was having on him. They ran at a human pace to the fitting room since Sophie had her eye on them, well mostly Damon. Once they got there they couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Damn this curse, its like my feelings for you have been magnified and there's only one thing running through my mind." Elena confessed. "Tell me about it, I'm feeling the same thing but it's even more intense for me because of what I am." Damon told her breathlessly.

And before they could have a second to think, they were kissing frantically in the fitting room nearly tearing the clothes off each other. "Damon what if Caroline walks by I thought I heard her?" "Don't worry, she is in the front of the store talking Sophie's ear off about needing help finding the right costume for her, she is telling her about how she likes to be prepared but for her this is very last minute." "Damon..." Elena pleaded with a longing look in her eyes. "Say no more princess." Damon told her in the most sultry way Damon was capable of saying. And with in no time at all they had no clothes on at all and pinned her up against the wall. She wrapped one leg around his hip to urge him on and that was just what he needed. As he slowly thrusted inside her it was all she could do but to scream his name at the top of her lungs. "Oh Lena, you feel incredible!" Damon told her in a very erotic whisper. "Mmmm, don't stop Damon." Elena whispered back. "Oh don't worry, I won't, but we have to be as quiet as possible I just heard Caroline walking this way. I don't want you to be embarrassed by being caught in the act especially if it's with me." "Oh hush, and will you just fuck me Damon, before I completely lose my mind." Elena flirted softly. "Your wish is my command." And as he rocked her world nearly to the brink, Elena couldn't help but hear the sound of her best friend crying from a couple of fitting rooms over. "Damon we have to stop." Damon let out a frustrated grunt under his breath only she could hear, not even loud enough for a vampire to pick up on. "Oh but why beautiful?" Damon said with an innocent look on his face. "Damon, Caroline is in one of the fitting rooms crying I'm sure of it, I can hear her, I would know her cry anywhere, we have cried together enough to know the sound of each other when one of us is upset." "Okay fine. You're lucky I can't say no to you, get dressed, go to her, and I'll go pay for these costumes, and browse for back ups just in case they don't meet Care Bears approval." Damon kindly said kissing her temple.

Meanwhile Bonnie was on the phone with Lucy trying to get as much information as she could, realizing that Klaus hadn't been entirely truthful. "So,these things, they are basically enhanced witches, and they get their power off of the curse that they cast, is that correct?" Bonnie double checked. "_Yeah they siphon their power purely from the energy that comes off the curse, and once they get what they need the curse is broken._" Lucy explained. "Well how do we stop them from causing more havoc?" Bonnie asked concerned for her friends. "_Well I've been looking into that, I was even tempted to reach out to Katherine because I know she might know a thing or two about this particular being, when we were friends if you could call it that she mentioned these creatures that looked human and had more acute abilities than a normal witch. And like all supernatural beings they have a weakness._" "Do you know what theirs is? "_Rose water. As odd as it may seem, if they ingest rose water it weakens them and you can take them down. There is a spell I found that you can use that will strip them of their magic and still keep them alive if that's the route you want to go, if you don't want to hurt them. I suspect that without their powers they could survive as normal humans, but they would need some time to adapt. However the choice is up to you Cuz. I'll be in town one of these days and I can go over the spell with you if that's what you choose._" Lucy explained. "Thanks Lucy. I don't know what I would do without you, I'm so lost without Grams, and it's not like I can call my mom about this, so thanks for all of this." "_Don't even mention it girl, thats what family is for. Now, take a deep breath and go do some homework or something to take your mind off of things for a while. Okay?_" "Okay." And with that they both ended the call at the same time.

Back at the costume shop Elena carefully walked over to Carolines fitting room trying not to over step. "Care? You okay in there?" Elena asked kindly. "Elena is that you?" "Yeah its me, I'm here shopping for my costume, what's wrong?" "Everything!" Caroline began to sob. "I'm so conflicted, but I think I might love Matt and Tyler, I don't know what to do." "Well do you love both of them or are in love with both of them because there can be a difference in those two things." Elena said trying to console her friend. "I don't know Elena, how could I have feelings for two guys at the same time. I'm worse than Katherine." Caroline continued. "Calm down Care, nobody is worse than her believe me. We are still in high school Care we are still figuring our lives out. And if you are worried that it bothers me that you have feelings for Matt, trust me, it doesn't, I'm long over him." Damon could help but overhear the conversation and smirk, but was inclined to help. And before Caroline could respond to Elena she noticed a pair of men's boots standing next to Elena from the other side of the closed fitting room door. "If you ask me Care, take some time for yourself. Maybe go home, spoil yourself with a nice warm bubble bath, hell maybe even talk to the sheriff about what's going on. After all she is your mother, she does love you." Damon advised. And then they heard her sigh, "Care you okay?" Elena asked. Nothing,not a word. "Caroline are you okay?" Damon asked. Still nothing. "Care did you turn it off?Please tell me you didn't turn it off." Elena asked concerned. Just then Caroline came out of the fitting room. "Care?" Elena looked at her friend with concern. "I'm fine, I'm gonna do what Damon said. I'm gonna talk to my mom. I don't talk to her enough. I know she's doing her best." Caroline explained and then left.

"Wow, I thought for sure she was gonna say something about us being together, or us literally being together, it's always easier for a vampire to know, it's always easier for a vampire to know when someone is in love with someone, truly in love, or even has just been with someone intimately. Granted she is a new vampire so it may take her some time to pick up on this trick, but if you ask me as much as I hate to admit it, I say she is head over heels in love with the Quarterback."

* * *

A/N:Hey everyone, so what did you think? I'm so sorry for the late update I did honestly intend on this being a kinktober story, but now its just going to be a lovely smutty fic, that I hope you will all enjoy as i try to update as much as can, when I can, you guys are amazing and thanks to those who have been patiently waiting for this update and for those of you waiting on Please Don't Go, I promise its not abandoned, I will updated that one soon, writers block can be a real pain. Anyways, leave a review a let me know what thought, let me know what you think is gonna happen in the next one.


End file.
